The present invention relates to surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of an operative site, and more particularly relates to a retraction apparatus providing a low profile.
In surgical operations, retraction devices are used to properly access internal organs and bone structures. Retraction devices are generally designed to hold back the anatomy in the immediate area of the operative site to enable a surgeon to have both an optimal view of the site and a sufficiently-open area within which to work. During a surgical procedure, a surgeon will typically make an incision in a patient to access the sites of interest, such as an internal organ or organs, and/or bone structures, depending on the procedure. A retraction device may then be used to maintain clear access to the site of interest.
For example, during heart surgery, the chest may be opened with an incision along the axis of the sternum. A device may then be used to spread the opening to allow access to the heart. After the sternum is spread, muscular layers of the heart must also be retracted to allow access to the inner portions of the heart which may be required, for example, to replace a mitral valve of the heart. Such procedures may also require a substantial amount of sutures, for example, to sew a valve into the heart. Known retractors currently used for open heart procedures can provide a fairly high profile, and can result in difficulties with accessing the site of interest. For example, sutures may become entangled during such procedures, which can prolong surgery, as well as cause frustration for surgeons. In addition to providing good exposure, reduction of such difficulties and/or causes of frustration are also important factors in successful surgery.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a surgical retractor that provides a retractor with a lower profile, and/or improved access, and/or visibility, and/or improved ease of use around a surgical site of interest.